The Closet
by katieisamazingg
Summary: Katniss and Johanna celebrate at the Captiol for an annual Revolution party.


"Get in. Close the damn door." Johanna yanks my arm hard and I stumble into the room. It takes my eyes a few seconds to adjust, but when they do, I can see that we are in a supply closet. She shuts the door behind us, making it too dark to see. I stand there, trying to figure out what's going on when Johanna grabs me from behind. Her arms wrapped tightly around my biceps, she breathes on my neck, making me jump. She laughs and bites my ear and whispers, "look what I have hiding under my dress."

She presses her breast against my back, her hips against mine, and then I feel it. Johanna wore her strap on to the Revolution party at the Capitol. I gasp a little and she laughs. I'm incredibly impressed she managed to hide it under her dress in the first place. Her dress is so tight, but damn does she look hot. It's backless, showing off her muscular shoulders. And _oh so_ short. I turn around quickly and yank her dress up to get a better feel. "Look what I don't have under mine?"

She inhales, hard, instantly knowing that I have no panties on. Not being able to see anything makes my whole body tingle, craving her touch. She hasn't even kissed me yet and I am already wet. I reach down between my legs, feeling my wetness, and find Johanna's mouth with my fingers. She sucks them and I whisper in her ear, "See what you do to me?"

"Oh shit," she says and I know she's smiling, even with the lack of sight. I grab her hands and thrust it between my legs.

She slides her fingers over my wetness, and then shoves them inside, hard. Three fingers, at least. She pulls me in tight and bites my neck. I throw my head back, and moan, thoroughly enjoying my lady. She uses her other hand to inch my dress up, leaving me bare. She hasn't touched my clit and I'm ready to come. I try and tilt my pelvis toward her, but the heels make it impossible. She can tell I'm struggling, so she lifts me up and I wrap my legs around her.

Crashing into things as she moves, she pins me against the wall, one arm gripped under my ass to hold me up. She slides her fingers back inside me, curling them forward. I dig my nails into her back, fuck she's good at what she does. I pull her short hair and she responds by biting me on the neck, sucking hard, definitely leaving a hickey in her wake. She leans forward taking my breast in her mouth, biting my nipple. I can feel myself tighten around Johanna's fingers, on the brink of an orgasm.

"Oh, no you don't," she says, and pulls her fingers out. I groan, loudly. To quiet me, she shoves the fingers that we just inside me into my mouth. "I swear, you are going to pay for that. If someone hears and interrupts us before I'm through with you, I will be pissed." Oh my God; I love it when she's rough with me. She lets me go and I drop to the floor, stumbling a little in these damn heels, but I catch myself. Johanna grabs me by my hair and spins me around.

Johanna grabs my breasts from behind and squeezes. Then she pinches my nipples and I moan again, loving the pain. She laughs and tells me to shut the fuck up. Placing her hand in the middle of my back, she bends me over and I reach out and grab what I think is a mop bucket for support. Johanna grabs my hips, and I can feel the dildo inside me. She slams her body against mine, pushing inside me as deep as she can go. Her thighs smack against my ass and it is all I can do to remain upright.

I put my fist in my mouth to try and stop myself from moaning again. She grabs my hair again, wrapping her fingers in it, and pulls. My fist falls out of my mouth and I practically scream with ecstasy. Johanna slaps my ass to reprimand me for my loudness, but laughs because she knows what an amazing fucking job she's doing. She's getting off on this, too. Johanna loves playing rough. She takes great pleasure in fucking me like this. She knows her way around this dildo better than most guys do with their own dicks.

She thrust as far in as she can and reaches around to rub my clit. I moan her name, really loudly, causing her to dig her nails into my thigh. She feels so fucking good inside me. She tries to slide out from how deep inside me she is, but I reach around behind me and grab the back of her thigh and pull her back towards me. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" she asks.

"Please.. Johanna" I manage to get out between her thrusts. She takes great enjoyment in this. She knows what I fucking want. I feel like I'm blindfolded because it's so dark. Things shake all over the closet Johanna's fucking me so hard. There's no way we aren't being heard, but I think we gave up on that a long time ago because I'm screaming. It makes it even fucking hotter, knowing that there might be someone outside the door listening. Johanna keeps slamming into me and it feels better and better with each thrust. Then she angles her body differently allowing herself to go in deeper.

I can feel her hit my g-spot. I reach between my legs and slide my fingers into my wetness and begin to massage my clit. I don't know how she knows what I'm doing since it's so dark, but she grabs my forearm and yanks it forward so that I can't reach my clit. "Oh no, no brainless. You're not getting off the hook that easily. " And again, she pulls away from me completely. My whole body aches now, all I can think about is how badly I want to come. How badly I need to.

The hunger inside me makes me scream out in frustration. She laughs and places her hand on my chest, feeling my heart race. Funny, because I can feel it pounding in my aching pussy. "What do you want, sweetheart? Tell me, tell me what you want me to do to you. " Our faces are millimeters apart. I grab her by the back of her neck and pull her forward, jamming my tongue into her mouth unwarrantedly. A fire ignites inside me. I want her to make me come and she knows it. I shove her against the wall.

Enraged with desire, I jab my finger in her chest. "You know what I fucking want, Jo. I need you to make me come." Then she lifts me right off the ground with one hand; even in heels she's taller than me. I'm not sure what she plans on doing, but I'm excited. With her free hand, she starts moving things aside, I still don't know where this is going. The she lays me down on the floor.

At first I think I'm lucky it's dark because I'm sure the floor is dirty. Then I realized I want her so badly, it doesn't even matter. She grabs my leg and pulls it up toward my head. Too far, but I like the pain. She slides back inside me, and she goes deeper inside me than I have ever felt her before. I arch my back and buck towards her. I bend my leg downward and my heel pushes into her chest. Johanna grabs my other leg and pulls it up, placing both of my legs on her shoulders, going deeper inside me. She's thrusting harder now, a small grunt escaping with each one.

I'm getting closer now, so fucking close. My breathing gets ragged. My moans louder. She can tell, too. And I swear to fucking god, she stops AGAIN. "What. . Johanna, I am not just your plaything! How long are you going to keep this shit up?" I'm livid. I'm sure if I could see anything, I'd be seeing stars I'm so mad.

She must hear it in my voice because her voice softens a bit and she says, "I know, baby. I know. I promise this is it this time. "Still panting, I lay there in near agony.

She lays her body down on top of mine and kisses me. Then she bites my ear, then works her way down my body, alternating between kissing and biting. Her tongue finds my clit as her fingers slide inside me. "Still dripping wet, huh babe?" Her tongue does the trick. My orgasm ripples through me; I can feel it in my fingertips. "Ah, well that's new," Johanna says. Apparently I'm a squirter. I can't stand for nearly 20 minutes after she finishes. We stand up and adjust our dresses; Johanna concealing her harness again, me pulling the dress back up over my breasts and down to cover the fact that I have no underwear on.

I open the door of the closet, hoping that there isn't anyone out there. Ah, but of course there is. Effie. She's leaning up against the wall across from the closet. Arms crossed looking as smug as can be. She licks her lips and looks seductively at us. "Well ladies, sounds like someone's having fun at this boring party after all. Next time, you should invite me, I'd love to join." With that, she walks down the hall. She drops something and bends down to pick it up, revealing that she, too, is wearing nothing beneath her dress. Yes, next time, she's definitely invited.


End file.
